Season 01 Episode 07, "Nice 'n Breezy"
The only episode without a direct confrontation with the Neuroi, Nice 'n Breezy is a take on an actual incident involving a drunken Erich Hartmann and Adolf Hitler's hat. However, in this version, all hell breaks loose as a pants-swap grips the base. Historical References Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes (mit Eichenlaub / mit Eichenlaub und Schwertern) The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross ("Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes", often simply "Ritterkreuz") was a Nazi German order and recognized extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership during the Third Reich period. To qualify for the Knight's Cross, a soldier had to already hold the 1939 Iron Cross First Class. Luftwaffe pilots could qualify for it by accumulating 20 "pontes" (with one point being awarded for shooting down a single-engine plane, two points for a twin-engine plane, and three for a four engine plane, with all points being doubled at night). It was issued from 1939 to 1945, with the requirements gradually rising as the war went on. The Knight's Cross was divided into five grades, excluding the Grand Cross of the Iron Class: Knight's Cross; Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves; Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords; Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamondes; Knight's Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds. Blitzkrieg Blitzkrieg ("Lightning War") is a popular name for an offensive operational-level military doctrine which involves an initial bombardment followed by the employment of motorized mobile forces attacking with speed and surprise, to prevent an enemy from implementing a coherent defense. The founding principles of these types of operations were developed in the 20th century by various nations, and adapted in the years after World War I, largely by the German Wehrmacht, to incorporate modern weapons and vehicles as a method to help avoid the stalemate of trench warfare and linear warfare in future conflicts. The first practical implementation of these concepts coupled with modern technology were instituted by the Wehrmacht in the opening theatres of World War II. The strategy was particularly effective for Germany in the invasions of Western Europe and initial operations in the Soviet Union. These operations were dependent on surprise penetrations, general enemy unpreparedness and an inability to react swiftly enough to German offensive operations. Willys MB / Ford GPW The Willys MB US Army Jeep was manufactured from 1941 to 1945. The MB, along with the nearly identical Ford GPW, is the iconic World War II Jeep. With the advent of the gasoline-powered automobile, the United States Department of War had been seeking to have a standard reconnaissance and transport vehicle to replace the usage of horses and other animals during after World War I. With heightening tensions around the world, in September 1940, the American Bantam Car Company, in collaboration with Army officials, proposed an then built what would become World War II Army Jeep, later also known as the Willys BM and Ford GPW. Erica stealing Francesca's pants (The "Hat event") March 1944, Erich Hartmann, Gerhard Barkhorn, Walter Krupinski and Johannes Wiese were summoned to Berchtesgaden, for Barkhorn to get his Swords, the other three to get their Oak Leaves. On the way, the four of them were drinking cognac and champagne on stomachs that hadn't seen food in two days. Krupinski later said that they were "holding each other up" when they got there and with all the snow that was on the ground at that altitude, this group of Luftwaffe's finest was hardly able to stand. The first person they saw when they got off the train was Hitler's Luftwaffe adjutant, Major von Below who was rather shocked at their condition. After all, they were supposed to meet the Führer in just a couple of hours. When they arrived at Berchtesgaden, Hartmann, who was still "feeling no pain" and was having some vision problems, couldn't find his hat, "...so I took a hat from the stand and put it on, and it was too large. I knew it was not mine at the time. Below became upset and told me it was Hitler's, and to put it back. Everyone was laughing about it except Below. I made some joke about Hitler having a big head, and that it must 'go with the job', which created even more laughter". Category:Strike Witches Season 01